Damien
Damien (pronounced Day-ME-en) is a Dhampir and a member of the Volturi guard. He is the son of Alec, another guard and the nephew of Jane. Like his father, he is gifted with an unique ability. Biography ''The New Life of the Dhampir'' Right after the events of Breaking Dawn, Alec was sent to make a hybrid child like other Volturi guards. Alec being one of the only guards to successfully mate with a human. Since the pregnancy wouldn't last long he brought Damien's mother to the volturi and kept her in a room used for a prison cell until the pregnancy finished its completion, over time Damien felt the lonely distress of his mother. Damien's mother died as Damien ripped his way from her womb and Alec found him sleeping near his mother's corpse a few hours later. He then brought him to the main hall and introduced him to the Volturi. While he slept the female guard spent time looking after him, including the wives until Alec returned, Chelsea among them felt a close bond with Damien and he also felt very close to her, either this was because he truly liked her or she used her 'talent' to make him feel close to her. Three years after his birth he had developed into an eight year old along with the other hybrids Olivia, Julien and Roosus, who he had a close bond as a group, despite their parents roles in the volturi guard. While growing up, Alec would gather left over blood from his feeds and give the blood to Damien, which he would feel curious about where it came from. Joan, a new secutary of the volturi, tried to curve Damien's diet to human food, even after Joan was killed, Damien continued eating human food, he would have been the only Human/vampire hyrid who showed interest to actual food. Though Alec accepted his choice, he was a little dissapointed by it. One afternoon while the Volturi were feeding, and Damien was playing with the rest of his hybrid siblings he wandered into the volturi main hall where they were feeding, and was mortified seeing innocent humans being drained, he screamed in panic and ran off, and hid in the city of Volterra where he was found by his aunt Jane. Jane managed to calm Damien down, telling him what she, and the rest of the family where. When Damien reached full maturity, his feelings suddenly became romantic towards Olivia, not that she didn't return his feelings, despite her farther's resentment. Their relationship created a short struggle between Felix and Alec, but eventuallyended. Sometime later, Damien was walking to the main hall when he started to hear shouting coming from it as he quietly open the door, he saw that Aro was arguing with a young girl and was shocked when the girl said: "some dad you are". Before he heard more, his aunt pulled him from the door and tells him not to listen to other people talking. When he tells Olivia, Roosus and Julien everything, they see the girl again and spoke to her. She tells the group her name is Jamie, Aro's daughter, and she came to stop Aro from destroying a vampire who made a false claim about him. Knowing that the Volturi are too powerless and corrupt throughout the human and vampire world, Damien promised that he will one day join Jamie's coven. In the end, he shares a kiss with Olivia and have a romantic relationship. Future Following the dissolution of the Volturi, Damien, Olivia, Roosus, and Julien have left Volterra and decided to join the Roman Coven. At first Jamie was unsure if they would be able to adjust to there new surrounding- especially Damien- however after a few month her trust for them has grown to the point where she has let them start going to a normal high school Physical appearance Damien is described as immensly beautiful, he displays his farthers facial structure and his mothers eyes, which are a warm olive green. His skin is as durable as a full vampire, but will only glow slightly when exposed to sunlight. His skin is as pale as a vampires, but shows a faint olive tone which is also from his mother. Unlike his farther, Damien has full lips like his aunt, Jane. Personality Damien felt very passionate towards everyone in the volturi, though he follows his farthers quiet nature. Damien showed guilt towards the death of Joan, another human who worked as a Volturi secretary, and kept her close to her thoughts along with his mother. He thought of Olivia, Roosus and Julien as his own siblings since they grew up together, but was a little distant from them as he didn't agree with the morals their farthers had taught them, though a member of the Volturi, he didn't share their views of disrespect for human life, he dicided to sustain himself on human food, even though it wasn't appetising to him. Damien had only fed on human blood up until the day Joan was killed by Alec Damien shows a deep respect for human life, which sets him apart from the Volturi, not taking part in their 'feasts', Traits of species Damien is a Dhampir, he is uniquely beautiful with pale white skin which shines rather than sparkles like diamonds in the sunlight and has olive green eyes, which is inherited from his human mother Quorrae. He is also able to sleep. However, since he is half immortal, he continued to grow until he reached full maturity at the age of seven, he will appear to be seventeen years old and will cease to age for an unknown extent. He is also a male hybrid and possesses the vampiric trait of venom, able to turn humans into vampires and may be able to heal himself faster than female hybrids, who are not known to have venom. As Damien possesses vampire venom, his scent is purely vampire, and vampires are not tempted by his blood. He also possesses sperm Powers and abilities As a vampire hybrid, he has the same abilities of full vampires, supernatural senses, strength, healing, and speed, but to a lesser degree. His skin is harder than granite and his bones, including his razor sharp teeth and nails, are unbreakable. His saliva is venomous enough to induce a person's conversion into a vampire. Nahuel and Roosus are also able to succeed the vampire transformation, while the female hybrids cannot. 'Extrasensory Perception' : Main Article: Extrasensory Perception . '' Damien is one of the most powerful vampires (although damien is a hybrid) to exist. As the offspring of a highly gifted member of the volturi guard, Alec, Damien shows the exact an opposite side to his farthers' talent; While Alec is able to cut all senses from a multiple targets. In the future, Damien will gain multiple other senses/abilities, though these powers are highly limited but they will grow stronger over time. These particular gifts have given him a place next to his farther and jane, his aunt, he is considered the most talented member of the Volturi but not the most powerful. these demonstrated gifts will become powerful in the future Relationship : ''Main Article: Relationships 'Olivia' 'Alec' Alec is Damien's biological farther. as Damien was still growing inside her mother, Alec ocassionaly visited her while she slept, Alec may have been the most peaceful voice in the room. After Damien was born Alec found that damien was sleeping and had ripped him self free of his mothers womb, killing her. Alec then introduced Damien to the Volturi. It is unknown if Damien any sort of relationship with Alec, but he always looked out for him until he reached maturity. While he was a still a child, damien witnessed Alec along with other vampires feeding on humans, leaving him mortified and never looked his farther in the eye since. When Joan had taught Damien to be kind to humans and shifted his diet to human food, Alec killed her infront of him. Category:Dhampir Category:Dhampir with special abilities Category:Males Category:Roman Coven Category:Volturi